Peter Griffin
Summary Peter Löwenbräu Griffin, Sr., born Justin Peter Griffin according to his birth records, is the main protagonist of the animated comedy show, Family Guy. He was most known for having a very low I.Q., being an abusive father, and his epic fights with Ernie the Giant Chicken. He's a man of Irish descent currently residing in Quahog, Rhode Island with his wife Lois Griffin. In "Padre de Familia", he was born in Mexico, where his mother had tried unsuccessfully to abort him. Peter agreed to abandon a revolt of his father-in-law Carter Pewterschmidt's servants in exchange for him using his connections to make Peter a United States citizen. According to "I Dream of Jesus", Peter attended Providence High School. Together, Peter and Lois have three children, Chris, Meg, and baby Stewie. After a mix up at a sperm bank, Peter also became the biological father of Bertram. Previously due to selling sperm to raise money for dial-up modem impression lessons, he also found himself the father of many other children in "A House Full of Peters". In addition, he and Lois had a child named Peter Griffin Jr. who died when Peter shook him too much as revealed in "The Juice Is Loose". Out of pity he also adopted an intellectual talking dog named Brian who formerly lived on the street as a stray, an accepted fact in Brian's two adoption stories. In The Real Live Griffins he was portrayed by Tom Arnold. Power and Stats Key: Base | Max Toonforce | Radioactive Waste Amp Tier: 10-A | At least 9-B, possibly higher | 7-C, likely higher Name: Peter Löwenbräu Griffin, Peter J. Griffin Age: 43 Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Family Guy Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Cervid Physiology (Via Gene-Splicing.), Clown Physiology (As Pee Pants the Inebriated Hobo Clown.), Boneless Body, Musical Movement, Personal Soundtrack, Musical Inducement, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Gunsmanship, Combat Specialist, Enhanced Combat, Super Eating, 4th Wall Awareness, Broadway Force, Alcohol Empowerment, Shapeshifting, Gender Transformation (Temporarily via Shapeshifting.), Cartoon Physics, Duplication (As seen here.), Regenerative Replication (Regenerating his severed hand, and the hand regenerating into the evil Retep.), Self-Resurrection (Has died before but somehow came back.), Regeneration (Low-High; Regrew his hand after it came off and his hand can grow into a evil version of himself.), Immortality (Types 3 and 4; Has survived many life threatening situations and came back unscathed.), Body Control (Small objects can rotate around his body.), Body Shedding (Can shed his skin like a snake.), Skin Color Manipulation (Can changed his skin color.), Electricity Manipulation (As Electric Man.), Minor Reality Inducement, Plot Manipulation (Via Cutaways.), Statistics Amplification (Can get stronger by drinking alcohol and absorbing radiation.), Gravity Manipulation, Gravity Aura (With One-Off; As shown here.), Gravity Negation (As shown here.), Gravity Infringement (With his own gravitational pull relative to Earth's size and influence.), Demonic Reincarnation, Demonic Conduit (Briefly after being hypnotized, manifesting his powers and previous life as a demon.), Glass Mimicry, Orbital Field, Garbage Mimicry, Video Game Mimicry, Ball Mimicry (Can morph into a ball.), Fictional Mimicry, Wood Mimicry, Miming, Identity Manipulation (Can turn anybody he touches into Robin Williams.), Gene-Splicing, Adaptive Difficulty, Visual Art Manipulation (Briefly after being exposed to radiation.), True-Self Deception, Phantom Condition, Radiation Empowerment, Limb Regrowth, Telescopic Vision (Can see skin cells.), Hair Color Manipulation Attack Potency: Athlete Level (Casually beat up Kyle, who was strong enough to make Chris' nose bleed just from pushing him.) | At least Wall Level, possibly higher (Was able to ram through a wall once.) | Town Level, likely higher (Obliterated all of SpringField.) Speed: Peak Human, likely higher | At least Superhuman, possibly higher Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human, possibly higher | Superhuman, likely higher Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, possibly higher | Wall Class, likely higher Durability: At least Wall Level, possibly higher (Survived a fall from a 13-story building.) | At least Building Level (Tanked a hit from a building that fell on him and the chicken like it was nothing.), possibly City Block Level, likely higher (Survived a plane crash that decimated multiple buildings and quickly recovered.) | At least Town Level, possibly higher (With radioactive powers, he and Homer tanked an attack from each other that obliterated all of SpringField.) Stamina: Nearly Limitless Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with guns Intelligence: Low (However he has learned to use his lack of intelligence as an advantage.) Weaknesses: His stupidity and short temperance drives him into difficult situations. Others Standard Equipment: Pistols, shotguns, sniper rifles, a baseball bat, and bottles of Pawtucket Patriot Ale. Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Family Guy Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Sociopaths Category:Ironic Characters Category:Adult Swim Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:4th Wall Awareness Users Category:Broadway Force Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Toon Force Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Empowerment Users